


Returning Home

by tco575



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tco575/pseuds/tco575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has just finished his first year at Oxbridge. It's been about a month since he's seen Dantalion and Kevin and he's feeling pretty lonely. After going to his favorite diner, he finds that one of them returns once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that was inspired by my friend kaitolune on tumblr.

Meaningless mumbling and noise fills the air as William pulls open the golden handles on the heavy oaken doors to his favorite diner. Familiar and comforting wafts of home cooked dishes tickled his nose with pleasure and excitement. A gentle girl with kind eyes and bright smile greeted the startled William at the podium. Dazed and slightly embarrassed, he chuckled at his reaction and had the hostess lead him to his seat. Cheeks still flushed from earlier and mind still wandering aimlessly, the golden-haired boy sat quietly not even bothering to look at the extensive menu. It had been a month into his summer break of his first year at his dream-school, Oxbridge, and he hadn’t seen his favorite angel or demon. Only making himself more upset the more he thought about it, shaking his head almost in attempt to get rid of the emptiness that was consuming his mind. Finally cracking open the menu for the first time since he was seated, the ice in his water glass was almost fully melted by this time, hardly even realizing when it even got there.  
Much time had passed and a waiter or waitress had yet to be seen, William was silently growing impatient while listening to his empty stomach grumble. A sharp-dressed waiter arrives with a silver platter in hand with a matching cover over the top, only allowing a slight scent of what this meal may be to be free in the air. Recognizing this smell anywhere and anxiously uncovering the platter, it was William’s favorite dish. A steaming red lobster laying perfectly center on a fresh bed of vibrant green leaves of fancy lettuce. A small ceramic dish was brimming with delectable melted butter for dipping.  
With his mouth watering and voice uncertain, “Um, excuse me, waiter? I didn’t order the lobster. Actually, I never ordered anything.”  
“Oh, I’m very aware, sir. This gentleman over here,” pointing in the direction of a dark figure sitting by himself at the bar with shadows covering the details of his perfect face, “He ordered this for you. He said it was your favorite meal.”  
Speechless and instincts taking over, the starving William dug into his food without any question. Soft yellow butter trickled from the corners of his lips and dripped off his pointed chin onto his now dirtied napkin. Silently standing before him, the man who supposedly paid for his meal drew a sharp smile on his lips.  
“How are you enjoying your lobster, William?” the still shadow-covered man questioned. A glimmer of crimson light flashed upon his eyes.  
“How did you-,” interrupted by click of sudden realization. He shot up from his chair, nearly dumping his food on the floor, immediately hugging the tall, shadowy man. “Dantalion, you came back for me,” he whispered with a noticeable tone of affection in his voice. Salty tears of happiness fell from his emerald eyes.  
“I couldn’t ever leave you, William. You know that,” Dantalion’s voice was quiet, soothing. He lifted his hand and gently caressed his lover’s golden locks down to his finely pointed chin. Holding his face ever so tenderly, the demon placed his soft lips on the elector’s forehead. Holding their embrace in the middle of the diner caused many glares of annoyance. Cheeks blushing bright pink, the couple sat down and continued to finish their meals.  
After returning back to William’s mansion, Dantalion proceeded to literally sweep the emotionally overwhelmed scholar off his feet. Effortlessly carrying him in his muscular arms, a quiet sigh of sheer comfort left the elector’s relaxed lips. The demon made his way to William’s rather large pillow-top bed. Carefully setting William down, Dantalion pulled the patterned quilt over him. The grand duke of hell wrapped himself around his one true love and kissed him ever so lovingly on the back of his head. He inhaled deeply, the faint scent of sweet smelling shampoo from the lustrous hair filled his senses. With a deep exhale, the two lovers peacefully fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
